The invention relates to a plug connector device for telecommunication and data systems including a plug connector and a connector bank. The connector bank includes cutting/clamping contact elements which are each connected to a switching contact. Opposed switching contact members form a switching contact gap. A plug connector is provided for establishing a contact connection with the switching contacts.
A plug connector of this kind is known in the art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,193. In this plug connector device, the plug connector comprises a connector tongue to be inserted between switching contacts. Contact tracks are provided on either side of the connector tongue. The interior distance between the two opposed switching contacts is made larger than the exterior distance of the contact tracks applied on the connector tongue. The contact connection between the switching contacts and the contact tracks is effected only shortly before the end of the insert procedure. For this purpose, there is supported slidably in the connector bank an engaging piece provided with pins. When inserting the connector tongue into the engaging piece, the switching contacts are pressed on the contact tracks by means of the pins. However, prior to the connector being inserted into its final position, such that the pins press the switching contacts on the contact tracks with a sufficient pressure force, the switching contacts will already scrape over the contact tracks of the connector. Accordingly, in the area of the contact location, an abrasion of the surface of the contact tracks will be effected, and, thus, in particular for multiple plugging actions, the electrical contact properties will be affected.
As the pins press the switching contacts from outside on the contact tracks, the distances of two pins relative to each other, for two opposed switching contacts, and relative to the longitudinal center axis must be accurately maintained in order that the switching contacts are pressed on the contact tracks under a uniform pressure force.